magifandomcom-20200222-history
Myers
|kanji = マイヤーズ |romaji = Maiyāzu |alias = Thunder Whip Magician |age = 33, 34 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) |family = Doron (brother) |allies = Aladdin Sphintus Carmen Titus Alexius Matal Mogamett |occupation = Magician Magic Teacher Parthevia Army Magician (former) |affiliation = Magnostadt Parthevia Empire (former) |manga = Night 137 |anime = Episode 26 (flash-forward) Episode 33 (debut) |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes }} Myers (マイヤーズ, Maiyāzu), also known as the Thunder Whip Magician (雷鞭の魔導士, Raiben no Madōshi), is an instructor at the Magnostadt Academy. She is also one of Magnostadt's High Class Magicians. She teaches the 6th Kodor, which was Aladdin's class. Appearance Myers is a tall and slender woman, and very fit. She has long, purple hair with some of it tied into a loop on top of her head, and golden eyes. She wears red glasses with pointed rims. She also wears dark lipstick. She wears shoulder plates with a floral design, a short black cape, a corset-like breast plate with a spider design that reveals the top of her breasts, a metal thong, and metal boots that cover most of her long legs, except her thighs and calves. She also wields a red Thunder Whip, which she uses her Lightning Magic with. Personality Myers is a passionate person. She's a strict and brutal teacher, and she is willing to attack her students when they don't respond loudly or they don't reach her expectations. She has also shown herself to have a soft side as she will cry when her students praise her or pass the Iktiyar. She loves Magnostadt very much and she's willing to fight to protect everyone in her country. History In the past, she was once a Magician of the Parthevian Army. Plot World Exploration Arc During Aladdin's second day at the Magnostadt Academy, Myers introduces herself to his class as their instructor. She then tells them that they are the first ones to dropout if they don't improve themselves in two months to pass the Iktiyar. When they don't respond, she tells them that she didn't hear them. When they respond, she attacks them for responding too softly. When she tells Aladdin to speak loudly, she attacks him for having a soft voice. She then tells them that she will teach them what they lack (physical strength). She then starts them off with pull ups. She attacks Aladdin and once more for not being able to do it. She then tells them that she knows what they are thinking, that they don't need physical strength to be good Magicians. She says that healthy Magic dwells in a healthy body. She then tells them to run. She makes them exercise for a month. Night 137, Page 10-15 After a month, she praises the five that are still remaining, especially Aladdin. When he says that it was because of her (her breasts), she turns around and sheds a tear. She then brings them into a room where she begins to teach them magic. She pulls out a statue and tells them to take turns putting their hand on the statue, an Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal, and put a small quantity of Magoi in it. When they do this, she tells each one what type of magician they are. When they asks her what that was, she explains that it's a Magic Tool that tells you what type of magician you are. She tells them the categories their are for Rukh. When one of them asks if they are talentless for only being able use one type of magic, she tells them no and that its just because they are ignorant.Night 138, Page 3-9 She then starts teaching them about Magic. After a week, she has them perform Magic. They are shocked at how far their Magic abilities have grown. She explains that it's because they have trained their bodies, which allows them to produce larger magic. Two weeks later, she teaches them to use a second type of magic, the type that they are the next most compatible with, which is opposite to their main magic in a Magic Type diagram. During then Iktiyar, she watches as Aladdin take his test. She then goes and hugs Aladdin with tears in her eyes after he passes and makes it into the 1st Kodor.Night 138, Page 9-17 Magnostadt Arc A few months later, Myers attends the party after Aladdin passes the Iktiyar. She then tells the class that they all except Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen, will have to repeat the year. She then tells Aladdin that she thinks that he will take the first seat of the year because he is the their pride.Night 149, Page 2-3 She then watches Aladdin and Titus Alexius' battle exam a few days later. During the match, she tells one of Titus' followers that Aladdin's attack, Ugo, could be able to destroy Titus' Borg, because the Borg is attacked by a really powerful strength.Night 151, Page 2 When Titus uses Destruction, she says that is Aberrant Magic. She also explains what Aberrant Magic is. When Aladdin also counters with Hadika Hadeka, Matal Mogamett asks her if she taught Aladdin the basics of martial arts. She tells him yes and that her students are different from the others.Night 151, Pages 8-9, 15 When Matal stops the match, she heads down to the arena. She is then shocked when Titus tries to kill Aladdin. She then rushes to Aladdin's side when Matal deflect the attack.Night 152, Pages 8-9 ]] Later, Myers enters the 5th Level Authorization District and stops her brother, Doron's, attack on Aladdin, Titus, and Sphintus, with her overwhelming Lightning Magic. She is angry at Doron for sentencing her students to death without chancellor Mogamett's permission. She tells the citizens to place their hands on the back and lay on the ground. Myers tells Aladdin to place his wand down, as she could not bring herself to fight him to the death. Aladdin agrees to place down his wand. She then takes Titus and Sphintus to go get healed.Night 157, Page 13-18 Days later, Myers is shocked to learn that Magnostadt is going to war with the Reim Empire. She grabs Doron's hand after hearing this news. When Titus drops to the ground and blames himself, she tries to help him with some others.Night 166, Pages 2, 10-11 Later when the academy is in a panic, she enters the academy with other professors and calm the students down. She later attends a meeting where Mogamett tells everyone why they must win and then takes up arms.Night 167 When the war begins, she appears with the other High Class Magicians. She states that she will beat them. She and other "yellow magicians" attack Reim's Army with Lightning Magic, and expresses that they will become the shield that will protect everyone in Magnostadt and explains it is that the meaning behind the existence of Magnostadt's Magicians.Night 168, Pages 4, 15-16 She and the other magicians are acclaimed by Magnostadt's citizens. Myers is shown surprised when the Fanalis Corps appear.Night 170, Page 16 When Aladdin prevents Muu Alexius from taking Titus to Reim, Myers with her magicians' subordinates appear and surround the Fanalis. She says to Aladdin that they have to put their strength together in order to defeat them. She adds that if they can make the Fanalis Corps retreat, the magicians should be able to stop the Reim army's advance too.Night 172, Page 2-3 When Muu says that they will conquer Magnostadt because it is useful, Myers listens to his words with an outraged expression. Then, the Fanalis advance again, and she orders to stop them before they reach the second defensive barrier. She and Aladdin then discuss what they should do to stop the Fanalis, and says that if the magicians can stop the Fanalis' tracks for a moment, she should be able to do something about it with her subordinates. When Aladdin suggests to restore the first barrier, to stop them, she explains to Aladdin that Mogamett is in the Academy's headquarters, administering the three defensive barriers, and they are searching also for the right time to restore the barrier, however it would mean nothing when the enemy has already invaded the territory inside the barrier.Night 172, Page 5-9 When Aladdin waterlogges the Fanalis, Myers and her subordinates attack together and electrocuted the Fanalis Corps. She explains that the weather, rivers, terrains and all the natural things where the Rukh dwell, they can turn them into allies and adds that even if a single magician is weak, if they cooperate and activate their power, they can operate huge formulas at the same time, and their power is multiplied.Night 172, Page 16-18 After this attack, only a few Fanalis are able to continue with the Magnostadt assault.Night 173, Page 1 When Myron Alexius and Lo'lo' activate their Household Vessel and attack the Magicians, destroying their Borg, she explains to the others that their enemies Household Vessels uses Strength Magic and it would be difficult to stop them since those techniques are invisible to the naked eye and are capable of projectile attacks. Myers then tries to stop their advance, and Lo'lo' attacks her but he isn't able to destroy Myers' Borg, and he exclaims that her shell is hard, she fiercely replies that not just one of his shots could break her Borg. But then, behind her Muu himself attacks her with his sword and Metal Vessel, and she isn't able to stand the attack and is injured.Night 173, Pages 6, 11-15 She observes, surprised, how Aladdin regains his Magi powers.Night 174, Page 3 After Muu's attack she can't continue fighting in the battlefield, and Sphintus uses his Healing Magic and successfully stabilizes her. Doron is by her side, worried.Night 176, Page 2 When the huge Black Djinn begins to pour out, Myers is in Magnostadt, giving the order to the other Magicians to protect the people while continuing to retreat.Night 188, Page 3 Myers is with her brother Doron both of them are tired and injured, watching the dark sky, as the Medium pulls the "Father" towards the earth's surface.Night 194, Page 4 After the Medium collapses, Myers along with the other High Class Magicians are seen flying towards where Seven Seas Alliance, Reim and Kou Empires are, where they get surrounded and Myers is seen raising both of her hands, voluntarily surrendering herself.Night 198, Pages 10, 11, 19 Abilities Maiyaz Thunder Whip.png|Lightning Magic Thunder Whip1.png|Thunder Whip Thunder Whip.png|Thunder Whip Attack Myers' training.png|Thunder Whip Attack Myers is a Magician, and a particularly strong one, as she is one of the High Class Magicians as well as a teacher at the Magnostadt Academy. She seems to be specialized in Lightning Magic, thus making her a "Yellow Magician". Martial Artist :Myers is the one who taught and trained Aladdin the basics of Martial Arts. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand She and her brother uses whips to perform magic instead of the typical staffs. Hers is red. Her whip handle is made out of leather and so is the rope section of it. She usually uses Lightning Magic to perform Thunder Whip, which gave her her nick name. Lightning Magic Thunder Whip (雷鞭, Raiben) :Myers' Thunder Whip utilizes Lightning Magic. When she swings it at something or someone, Lightning Magic shoots out and electrocutes her target. It is capable of destroying the multiple Borg of her students in one swing. Gravity Magic Myers is able to perform Gravity Magic to fly at great speeds or float. Battles/Events Relationships Aladdin Aladdin was one of her students from the 6th Kodor. She had him train his body to increase his Magoi output. She also helped him discover the reason behind his affinity for Heat Magic and the relationship between different elements such as Water Magic being one that he is the least compatible with and Wind Magic being the next element that he is most compatible with to train in next. In the end, Myers seems to have become extremely proud of Aladdin as a student, expressing her confidence that he would take the first seat and saying that he was the pride of the 6th Kodor. Doron He is Myers' brother who was scolded by Myers for sentencing her students to death in the 5th Level Authorization District. She's rather strict with him, but she truly cares for her younger brother. Trivia *Myer (מֵאִיר) is a Hebrew name meaning One Who Shines. However, it is typically only given to males. *Her hobby is teaching students.Magi Character Encyclopedia References }} Navigation Category:Magnostadt Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Parthevia Empire